So Unfair
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Camp Rock oneshot. Caitlyn just wishes Jason would see her. They were great friends but he just didn't see that she wanted more than that...


**Caitlyn oneshot! I love her character in the movie and I was in depressing story mood…which isn't normal for me…so I wrote this! Please tell me what you think! Even if it's just a couple words! ******** Thanks!**

Caitlyn walked through camp with a scowl on her face, swinging her balled up fists at her side. What a joke. Mitchie with Jason? That was the unrealistic thing she had heard since…since Shane changing!

It wasn't fair. Jason never gave her a second glance, but Mitchie gets up on stage, thinking she can sing-when she can _not_-and Jason falls head over heels for her?! Mitchie lies to everyone and gets the guy Caitlyn always dreams about?!

So unfair.

She walked though the camp aimlessly, ignoring the curious looks people gave her. It wasn't normal to see a girl dressed in neon blue skinny jeans, black t-shirt with bright purple guitars on it at Camp Rock-especially to see that girl stalking by as though she were on her way to beat someone to a pulp.

The thought of Jason with Mitchie just made her feel sick. She shuttered disgustedly. What a nasty pair they made. Why couldn't it have been her that Jason saw? That got everything?

Caitlyn knew she was far from perfect but Mitchie had lied and been such a fake, yet she's the one who gets to date Jason, be a famous singer and become popular? Mitchie couldn't sing. She was pretty. But she was a liar. Yet she had everything Caitlyn ever wanted.

How?

With a sigh, Caitlyn walked through the woods and looked up at the tree tops. The branches swayed to the silent wind in a peaceful way. How come her life couldn't be like this? Peaceful and easy?

Caitlyn took a couple deep breathes before unclenching her fists with a deep sigh. Life was so unfair. People who were undeserving got everything. Caitlyn stood in the background, watching the world go by. Jason at Mitchie's side.

That time he had sat on the dock with her and they had just talked. That time he offered his hand to help her up when she had tripped up. Then there was the time he had played his guitar while she sang along- after making him swear not to tell anyone she liked singing.

All those time were nothing to him.

She had really fooled herself hoping he would see her someday. Instead he saw Mitchie. Fake, lying, pretty, popular, innocent Mitchie. Caitlyn flopped to sit on the ground, the dead leaves crunching beneath her.

"Caitlyn?"

She groaned inwardly at the sound of his voice. She loved his voice. When he sang or talked, or even when he laughed. Caitlyn didn't mind just sitting and listening to him talk.

"What, Jason?" she asked, keeping the stress from her tone as she glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"What're you up to?" he asked simply, lying down on the ground next to her starring at the clouds that drifted by above. Caitlyn held her breath, enjoying the scene next to her. She had to remind herself that Jason was taken.

"Nothing." She uttered the simple word, her heart cracking.

"Nice to be back at camp, huh?" Jason spoke absently, "Can't believe it's half over…."

"Yeah, so many things have happened this year." Caitlyn agreed with a bitter taste in her mouth at her own words. Mitchie happened.

"I'm glad we stayed friends besides just at camp." Jason turned to look at her with a grin that made her nearly melt. Caitlyn used her suddenly weak self restrain to keep from bending down to kiss his smiling lips.

"Yeah," Caitlyn spoke quietly, which wasn't like her, and gave a sad smile, "Me too, Jase…"

"I wonder what we'll find to do this winter?" Jason chuckled, thinking about last years adventures with Caitlyn. He was so blind.

_He has no idea…_

Caitlyn remained silent, deciding to wait to tell him that she wouldn't be seeing him much after camp. There was no way she could spend any amount of time around him with Mitchie. She might end up attacking the girl.

"Goodbye's will be hard this summer." Caitlyn mused, tracing a finger over his palm. She was talking about him, but he didn't know that. He was oblivious to the goodbye she'd be saying to him.

"Yeah, since everyone will be even more friends that last year." Jason nodded, not even suspecting a thing from her saddened tone.

"Can you do me a favor, Jason?" Caitlyn asked softly, continuing at his instantaneous nod, "Never forget me, okay? No matter what happens or where you go. Or what I do with my life. Don't forget me."

"I couldn't ever forget you, Caity." Jason chuckled, "You wouldn't let me."

_I won't be around to help you remember._

"I love you, Jase," Caitlyn whispered with a sad smile at his confused face, "You're an amazing friend."

"I love you, too." Jason said slowly, "Caity, is something wrong?"

"Nah," Caitlyn bit her tongue, "I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"You, me and Mitch will be having a lot of fun this winter, Cait." Jason grinned with a content sigh and turning his gaze back to the sky. She felt her heart fall. He hadn't a clue.

"Just as long as you never forget me." Caitlyn sighed.

_I can't believe I'm losing the love of my life to a lying prissy girl who doesn't know half of what I know about Jason._

"Never, Cait, never." Jason said lightly.

Mitchie.

Jason was with Mitchie.

It was so unfair.


End file.
